Tails' Change
by Azura The Fox
Summary: Tails disappears without a trace after a battle, and his friends set out to find him. But they do not know that he was already found by someone who changes him, but for better or worse they will find out! First Fanfic, and rated T to be safe!


_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SONIC RELATED IN THIS CHAPTER! *stresses this***_

_**Tails: 15**_

_**Sonic: 18**_

_**Amy: 16**_

_**Cream: 14**_

_**Other characters: YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER ON IN THE STORY!**_

_**I know the ages aren't what they should be, but I wanted the ages closer together to make more sense. If you don't like that, I'm sorry, but it's my story and I do what I want with it.**_

_**Okay, here are a few things I want to say. This is my first fanfic, so I do expect some criticism, but don't let it get to your head! Yes I'm talking to you wanna-be critics! Characters will be slightly OOC in some cases, way OOC in others. You'll understand later. I also want to say that I am not great with titles, so you can bug me about that in the reviews. NO MATTER WHAT I won't stop this story, unless of course it loses steam. Oh, and I hate cheese. Not the chao Cheese, I love Cheese! Not the mold, the chao.**_

_**Well, I forgot whatever else I was gonna say so…starting…NOW! No…wait a second…NOW!**_

* * *

"Sonic! Eggman captured Amy, Cream and Cheese again!" Tails shouts to his friend from the X-Tornado.

"Thanks for the info bro, are you going to join me?" Sonic asks as he runs beside the low flying plane. Tails nods and puts his plane to full power, getting slightly ahead of the blue blur. Sonic smiles and charges ahead of him, a trail of dust behind him. This earned him a returned smile from the young kitsune who then quickly flew higher up into the air to scope the area for the evil doctor.

Once he spotted a large red robot, about 50 feet tall, next to a smaller glass box, he dipped the plane in a downwards spiral and sped towards the two. He got closer and saw Eggman in his Eggpod **_(A/N Thank Google for that, I couldn't remember what the hell that thing was called. Moving on!)_** He was sitting confidently and twisting his large mustache around his finger, while watching the glass container. Noticing Tails in his plane heading straight towards him, he smiled maliciously under his mustache.

The fox got closer, able to now make out two forms inside of the glass containment unit. It was the three Sonic and he was looking for. Amy was trying to break the glass with her hammer and was losing horribly. Cheese was beating against it with his tiny fists, Cream was banging her hands against the walls, calling out for help, but it couldn't be heard since it was sound proof glass. Tails saw the worry in her eyes and instantly felt something tug at his heart, and he grew a very determined look on his face.

Eggman stood up from his pod and watched the kitsune land on the ground. He hopped out of his plane and looked up at the large man. He had started using his namesakes more often, and was a big reason to why he wore the new brown goggles placed behind his bangs that had grown longer over the years. Right now he used his twin tails to fly up to Eggman and land on the console in front of him.

Tails had started to reason with Eggman before Sonic came a few months back, to try to get him to stop before his inevitable defeat. Even though he knew it was no use, he did it often, and he did it every time someone else was involved with anything that could cause harm to them.

"Ah, Tails, so nice of you to join the party. Could I get you-" Tail's cut him off with a wave of his hand and a glare.

"Eggman, we both know that I don't want to chit-chat, and we both know that you're not going to listen to my pleas. So, just let me ask a question," He says calmly, his eyes burning holes into Eggman's reflective glasses. "Why do you do this if you know you can't win?"

The 'genius' villain smirked and continued to play with his mustache. He then placed his hands behind his back and looked at where the fox's three friends were stuck. He then looked back to Tails and spoke. "Why have you tried to talk me out of it if you know you can't convince me?"

"I asked you first," Tails says with a glare.

Eggman sighs, "well, if you must know, it's because I get bored. So I find the easiest targets, capture them or threaten them, and get Sonic's attention."

Tails was shocked. "So this...this is all a game to you?" He asks.

"Correct," He answers. He sees the look of disgust on Tails face and scoffs. "Prower, you know I am running out of steam, and this old brain of mine won't be able to come up with many more blueprints for robots. These small attacks are my last, and I want to go out with a bang. I don't ever want to give up until I have to. That is why you can't convince me to stop kidnapping Sonic's and your girlfriends."

When the word 'girlfriends' left his mouth Tails blushed slightly. "They're not our girlfriends, just friends."

Eggman smirked. "Hm...seems I found a touchy spot, I could use that to my advantage later on...thanks for the information. Now, why don't you do what you always do in these circumstances and get the girls and that chao out while my robot duels with Sonic."

With that he pressed a button on his console and watched as the place Tails was standing on sprang up suddenly, catching the kitsune off guard. He launched up into the air about twenty feet and stopped falling a few feet from the ground. He landed safely, stopping his tails from spinning anymore. He turned around and saw Sonic attacking the robot, and the girls had stopped the pointless pounding they did to watch him. Tails rolled his eyes and smirked when he saw Amy staring at the blue blur with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You'd think at the age of 16 she would've gotten over him, but no, Amy Rose just isn't ready for that...yet she's ready to get married..." He mumbled under his breath as he found a locking mechanism, that he disabled easily, on the right wall of the cube. All the glass shrank back into the mechanism and freed the girls and the chao.

"Thank you Tails," Cream said with a smile as Cheese tackled the poor fox to the ground, giving his muzzle a tight squeeze.

"Yar welhom," He replied threw his tiny arms. Cream chuckled as Tails unsuccessfully tried to pry the chao off his face. The small rabbit walked over to the two and tickled the chao, making him squeal and fly off of the fox. Tails gave her a thankful smile as she helped him off the ground. They stopped when they were eyelevel...well, _almost _eyelevel since Tails had grown a few inches taller. Tails blushed when they noticed their noses were almost touching, and Cream blushed when she stared into his shocking blue eyes. Soon they both realized they were still holding hands and jumped away from each other, they cheeks burning red. Cheese had watched the whole thing and was whistling quietly as he floated over to Cream's side.

"AH!" Someone screamed as they all flipped around. Cream gasped when she saw Amy being held in one of the robots hands, trying to break its hands with her hammer.

"You...better...be taking...me out...for dinner...later...for...touching...me...like...this !" She huffed between swings. Sonic was distracting the robot's attention by hitting him with a few homing attacks on his other arm and legs. Amy saw him helping her and smiled widely as her eyes sparkled.

"Amy focus! You're doing some damage to his hand!" Tails shouts, pointing towards the dented hand. Amy broke out of her trance and started to slam her hammer down harder than before. Cream watched the whole thing with wide eyes as Cheese covered his. Tails saw the fear in her eyes and felt something inside of him grow more determined. The fox flew over behind the robot and started to look around for something to unscrew. When he saw nothing from a distance, he flew closer and saw a small panel surrounded with screws. He quickly pulled out a screwdriver and started to undo them swiftly.

As he worked, the robot's alarm went off as it's main control panel was being opened. It turned its head completely around, taking its focus off of Sonic and Amy, and saw the fox almost finished unscrewing the panel. He dropped the pink hedgehog, not noticing her squeal as she fell to the ground, only to be caught by Sonic. This was followed by a tight hug and a suffocating Sonic, but we'll get back to the bot and Tails.

Tails felt a chill run down his spine, and got the uneasy feeling he was being watched. He slowly averted his eyes from the panel and looked up into a pair of red glowing ones. He groaned and cursed under his breath as the robots arms came out to capture him. He dodged the first arm as it plowed itself into the dirt, and the second as it blazed past him as he flew high into the air. Weaving in and out, the arms wrapped around themselves as he flew a way a bit, trying to catch his breath.

During his break, the robot had stopped trying to untangle its arms and pointed a finger at him. The top section flipped up and a missile shot out at an alarming rate. The two girls gasped as Cheese squealed and hid behind Cream, but Sonic let out a shout.

"TAILS! BEHIND YOU!"

"Wha-" He was cut off as a large pain shoot into his side and all he heard was a high pitched whine. The others watched as a large boom shook the ground and a large cloud of fire spread out like a large firework. As the flash disappeared, they saw a yellow dot fly through the sky and land a half a mile away.

All four glanced at each other, then took off in the direction they saw Tails fly. Sonic got there first, Amy second, Cream and Cheese arriving at the same time, to find nothing but a deep crater in the ground with nothing inside.

* * *

**_What has happened to our beloved Tails? What are the others going to think of his disappearance. Could this ending have been any worse? R&R so I can find out, and so that you can find out in the next chapter!_**


End file.
